Choice's
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: When a new villain goes after the Wild Kratts wanting revenge he kidnaps Martin and brainwashes him into believing Chris and the team are the enemy and turns brother on brother! Will Chris be able to remind Martin who he really is in time to stop the mans plans for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Choices:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The tall, skinny man with salt and pepper hair paced the length of the large room he was in waiting for one of his three computer's to finish its work and give him the result's he had been waiting for. The room was a plain white, devoid of any color on any of the wall's, it resembled a laboratory with its many test tube's full of unknown liquid's and other scientific tool's like microscope's and syringes and other equipment. He stopped pacing when he heard the computer beep signalling the results were finally finished. He read the screen and with each word, his smile grew wider until he began to laugh loudly.

"FINALLY!" He yelled between laughs. "_Finally_, I have the formula figured out!" He said as he walked over to a table that held a large jar that contained a pink liquid. He picked up a syringe and filled it with the liquid before going over to a cage in the corner of the room. "_Hello_, my little friend!" He said smiling at the chimpanzee sitting in the darkest corner not making a sound it never moved, it just starred blankly at the man. "I _finally_ have the formula _perfected_ thanks to _you_! Now I can get my _revenge_ and show those _fool's_ who laughed at me that I' am truly a _genius_!"

An hour later, he was aboard his jet he scanned the computer screen that took up most of the wall looking for any sign of the people he was tracking. Finally he spotted something on his screen and smiled he knew it was them, so he got the coordinate's and flew towards them. He landed in a clearing far enough away he wouldn't be spotted, but close enough he could send a remote camera to spy on them without anyone knowing he was there. He sent his camera and within a half hour the computer screen beeped and came to life with image's of five laughing people and he glared at them as he spoke to the screen.

"Enjoy yourselves _now_! Soon I will have my revenge and _no one_ will stop me…not _even_ you _five_!" He said as he began to laugh before he went over to one of the cabinets, opened it taking out a small, black briefcase, sat the case on the table, and opened it. He brushed his hands over the vials as he thought of how he would _finally_ show everyone who had _ever_ laughed at him and called him _crazy_ that he truly was a _genius_ and he'd have the last laugh.

**Meanwhile:**

The sun finished setting as the blond haired, blue eyed Martin Kratt made his way outside to join his friend's at their campfire, he sighed as he sat down next to the pretty, dark skinned woman and smiled as she handed him a cup of hot chocolate. As he sat there surrounded by his friend's, he thought back to their adventure's they had had that day involving a pride of lion's that they had been observing for two day's now. They had gotten closer to the pride, than they had ever gotten before and observed how they interacted with each other and even though he had been interacting with animal's his _entire_ life seeing the way animal's acted still brought him the same excitement it did the first time. He smiled as he looked around at the other's and his blue eye's met the brown eye's of the one person who felt the same as he did about animal's, his younger brother Chris. They sat around the campfire and began laughing at a story their friend Jimmy was telling, when Martin got up and walked away from the small group, as he looked out across the Savannah he smiled. He never noticed his brother join him until he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder gently, he turned smiling to see him and Chris spoke quietly.

"You _okay_ bro?"

"_Me_? I'm _fine_ Chris, just tired I guess." Martin said sighing looking away from him.

"You _guess_?" Chris asked concerned, normally his older brother was full of endless energy and excitement he wasn't used to seeing him so _quiet_. "What's going _on_?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ Chris _really_!" Martin said forcing a smile as he looked at his brother who knew he was lying, sometimes it really _sucked_ that they knew each other so well. "Fine, I'm just _tired_ okay? Is _that_ a better answer?" Martin said sighing.

"Tired? That's _it_?" Chris questioned unsure.

"_Yes_, now can we just _enjoy_ the Savannah at night _please_?" Martin asked as he nudged Chris gently. Neither of the brother's noticed a small robot equipped with a camera watching and listening to their conversation, waiting patiently to give their operator the moment they had been waiting for…the moment when one of them would be _alone_.

**Later That Night:**

He tossed and turned in his hammock unable to get to sleep, he was _exhausted_ mentally and physically, but he _couldn't_ get his mind to shut off. He decided to get up and go for a walk outside in the dark; maybe a little fresh air would help him. He threw his clothes on over his t-shirt and boxers and after his shoes were on he quietly tiptoed out of the room he shared with his brother. After getting out of his room undetected, he tried to do it again as to not disturb his sleeping crew member's Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy on his way out. Finally making it outside the Tortuga, he took a deep breath as he began to walk towards the spot where the campfire was, its flame's long since been extinguished, he didn't mind it wasn't cool out, and his blue jacket kept him warm enough. He sat on one of the log's that encircled the fire and ran his hand's over his face, he couldn't stop his mind from wondering _when_ the next attack on an animal would happen and _which_ of the team's _three_ enemies it would _be_ who attacked. It had been like this for a month now, but he had managed to keep it from the other's _especiall_y Chris knowing he would worry, so Martin had to _fake_ being his usually happy and upbeat self not wanting them to worry. He heard a noise behind him and turned in time to see a strange looking man standing there a hovering camera beside him. He didn't have a chance to say or do anything before he was hit across the side of his head with a large rock, he fell onto the ground on his stomach, pain exploded throughout his whole body, his vision growing dark around the edge's as he tried to speak. He passed out before he could even open his mouth; the man picked his lifeless body up and took him back to the large jet waiting their arrival.

Chris tossed and turned in his hammock in the grips of a nightmare of his brother being hurt and he was _unable_ to stop the unknown attacker or help his brother. He sat up stifling a scream that tried to escape, he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, he rubbed his hands shakily over his face and then up through his short, brown hair before he sighed. Realizing it was nothing more than a nightmare he sat there for a few minute's trying to calm himself down. He decided as _childish_ as it was the _only _way he would be able to calm down was to actually _see_ that Martin was in fact safe and unharmed asleep in his hammock. He got up and quietly made his way over to his brother's hammock, but stopped seeing it _empty_! He fought the panic that wanted to overtake him as he remembered his nightmare and forced himself to remain calm; he probably just went outside for a walk? So, Chris threw his pants on over his boxers, he put his shoe's on before grabbing his green shirt and put it on as he made his way out into the dark hallway. He walked through the quiet ship, listening for any noise that would tell him where his brother was, not hearing anything inside he made his way outside, the sun was slowly rising making the outside bright enough now he could see _everything_ clearly. He wandered around looking for Martin, but there was _no_ sign of him anywhere and something just didn't feel right to him, he didn't know what it was and he felt his panic clawing at his heart as he began calling for his brother. Not getting any response, he went to go back inside to get his Creature Pod, to try contacting his brother when he noticed something over by the fire. He was _positive_ it hadn't been there earlier that evening and he rushed over to it and knelt, it was a small puddle of some kind the sand mixing with it at first made it impossible to tell what it was. He put his finger in it and rubbed them together before he brought his hand closer to his face, and froze there was _no_ mistaking what it was…it was _blood_! More _importantly,_ it was his _brother's blood_! He stood and went to go inside when the door's opened and Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy having been awakened by Chris' call's for Martin came out to see what was wrong, he spoke.

"Martin's _gone_!"

"_What_? Where did he _go_?" Koki asked all of them confused.

"I _don't_ know! I woke up and he wasn't in bed, so I came looking for him, but found _this_ instead!" Chris said upset as he showed them the puddle.

"Is…is that _blood_?" Jimmy asked his eye's wide with fear.

"It's _Martin's_!" Chris answered his voice shaking.

"How are you so _sure_? It could be from an injured _animal_?" Aviva said not wanting to believe it came from Martin. "Martin could have gone after the animal to help it?"

"There's _only_ one way to find out…we _test_ it!" Chris said going over to the puddle, Aviva rushed inside and grabbed a small bottle to put the sample in before she came back out and handed it to Chris who took a sample and put it in the bottle before they all went back inside. Once inside Aviva took the sample from him before he went to their room and grabbed Martin's toothbrush and gave it to Aviva. She took the sample and toothbrush began to do the DNA test, she worked on it for a half hour, Chris paced while the others sat nervously waiting for the result's no one spoke as they waited.

"How much _longer_ Aviva?" Chris asked as he passed her again chewing on his nails.

"I _told_ you 10 minute's ago, it's not a _simple_ DNA test anymore Chris the sand has _compromised_ it. I'm trying the _best_ I can!" Aviva answered frustrated, but she knew Chris was just scared so she tried to be patient with him, but it was getting harder.

"I _know_ you're nervous Chris we all are, but…" The sound of the computer cut Koki off.

"Well?" Chris asked as everyone gathered behind her as she read the results.

"It's _definitely_ Martin's!" Aviva said sadly looking directly at Chris.

"I _knew_ it! Something happened and I _need_ to find out what!" He said as he turned to leave the room, Aviva jumped up out of her chair and grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Chris, _wait_!" She called.

"What?"

"You _can't_ just run off like that!"

"Why _not_? _My_ brother is out there somewhere _hurt_ and _you_ won't let me go find _him_!"

"Chris it's too _dangerous_! We have _no_ idea what happened or why? _You_ could get _hurt_ too! We need to think this through first _please_?" Aviva said hoping he'd listen.

"CK, she's _right_ we need to be smart about this or you could end up hurt like Martin and then _what_?" Koki added gently.

"_Fine_! What do we do _first_?" Chris sighed finally giving in.

**With Martin:**

His head throbbed as he slowly came to; he kept his eye's closed trying to make the pain lessen. He _couldn't_ remember what happened, the last thing he remembered was going outside, after that it was all a _blank_, and the more he _tried_ to force himself to _remember_ the more his head pounded. He gave up when he felt his stomach flip, the pain making him nauseous, he rolled his head gently to the side and opened his eye's, but quickly _regretted_ it when the bright light made his head hurt more! He quickly squeezed his eye's shut and went to cover his face with his hand's, but his heart beat wildly with fear when he realized he _couldn't_ move his arms. He lifted his head and looked down at his wrist's and saw they were held down by leather strap's, he began pulling on them trying to free himself. He pulled as hard as he could, but _nothing_ worked the struggling only made the straps tighter, he gave up and laid his head down in frustration a little too hard.

"_Not_ my _greatest_ idea!" He said to himself as he closed his eye's his head pounding.

"_Finally_ gave up did you Mr. Kratt?" A voice he didn't know came from beside him.

"Who are _you_? Why am _I_ here?" Martin demanded angrily despite his headache.

"Now, _now_ no need to get angry Martin! First off my name is Thomas Kincaid, and _you_ are going to _help_ me my young friend!"

"_Help you_? _Forget it_! You _kidnap_ me, then you _strap_ me to a table and you think I'm going to _help_ you? You're a _special_ kind of _crazy_ aren't you?" Martin said angry.

"You have _no_ choice in this matter Martin, _haven't _you figured that out already?"

"What do you _want_?" Martin said as he struggled against his restraints again.

"_Revenge_!" Thomas said simply, as he went to a table where a black briefcase sat.

"For _what_?" Martin asked confused his eye's never leaving Thomas.

"_You_ are going to help me prove to the world that I' am a _genius_!" Thomas said smiling as he picked up a vial of pink liquid, and a syringe. "I hope you're _not_ afraid of needles?" Thomas said laughing a bit, as he filled the syringe with the liquid.

"What…what is _that_?" Martin asked nervously as he watched Thomas come towards him with the syringe he fought harder to get free. "Get _away_ from me you _psycho_!"

"Now hold _still_ Martin, this will _only_ hurt for a second!" Thomas said smiling as he held Martin's arm down as he stuck the needle in his arm injecting all of the liquid into him. "Goodnight Martin, sleep _well_! When you wake up the _fun_ will begin!" Thomas said as Martin fell asleep, once he was out Thomas called two of his men to take him to another room, and stitch up his wound while he made a call. As soon as Martin was gone Thomas stood in front of his computer and after pushing a series of button's he waited as the screen came to life with the image's of four face's Martin knew all too well, he smiled at them as he spoke.

"Thank you all for taking my call!" Thomas said as he stood with his hands behind his back. "I' am sure all of you _know_ each other?"

"Yeah, _yeah_ we know each other! We _don't_ however know who _you_ are?"

"_Allow_ me to introduce _myself_! Mr. Zach Varmitech, Miss. Donita Donata, Dabio, and Mr. Gaston Gourmand, my name is Thomas Kincaid! I would like to _invite_ all of you to come visit my _humble_ jet and allow me to show you how _I_ plan to once and for all _destroy_ those pesky _vermin_ the _Wild Kratt's_!"

"How do you _propose_ to do that Mr. Kincaid? We _all_ have tried and _failed_!" Donita said.

"Ah, but I have a _secret weapon _that will _help_ me do it!" Thomas said smiling.

"_Fine_! We'll be there in _two hour's_, just send us the coordinate's and you better not _disappoint_ us Kincaid or you will be _sorry_!" Zach said as the call ended.

"Oh, _don't_ worry, Mr. Varmitech this plan will _not_ fail!" Thomas said smiling as he pushed a button and the screen came to life with the image of a sleeping Martin. "I think it's _time_ for our friend to wake! _Men_! Go and see if our guest of honour is awake and bring him here if he is!" Thomas yelled as two of his men went to get Martin.

"Here he is Mr. Kincaid!" One of the men said as they returned with Martin.

"_Good_! Now _leave_ us we have to get ready for our guest's!" Thomas said as the men left them alone. "Hello _again_ Martin! Do you _remember_ me?"

"No…_should_ I?" Martin asked starring at Thomas.

"My name is Thomas Kincaid! Martin from now on _you_ will do _exactly_ as _I_ say without question or hesitation do we understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Kincaid!" Martin said.

"Good, good, that's _very_ good Martin!" Thomas said smiling as he turned back to his computer and pushed a button causing pictures of Chris, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy to appear on the screen. "Martin, you see those four people on the screen?"

"Yes, Mr. Kincaid!" Martin answered with no emotion in his voice.

"Those four people are my _enemies_, and the enemies of our four _friend's_ coming here soon. Do you know what that make's them to _you_?"

"_My_ enemies too!" Martin answered.

"_Correct_! These four _vermin_ have been interfering with our plan's to use _stupid_ animals however, we want too! That is _unacceptable_, isn't it Martin?"

"Yes, Mr. Kincaid it is!"

"Now Martin, what is it one _does_ to _vermin_?"

"You _exterminate_ it! You want me to exterminate these four?" Martin asked.

"In due time, first you get rid of this _one_!" Thomas said pointing at Chris. "He is their leader and if you dispose of _him_, you can dispose of the other's later! He is your _primary_ _target_ Martin, his name is Chris Kratt and you need to get rid of him for _good_!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Kincaid! _Destroy Chris Kratt_!" Martin said smiling evilly.

"Very _good_ Martin!" Thomas said smiling at him as he patted his back. "Now come along we have to get ready for our guest's!" Thomas said as he left the room followed by Martin.

**Back With Chris:**

After agreeing with the other's to wait and discuss things and come up with a plan, Chris found himself _unable_ to pay attention to the conversation. He stood by the window starring out it as _horrible_ image's, and thought's of what happened to Martin played in his head like some _horror_ movie stuck on repeat. He felt _trapped_, he knew his brother was hurt and _instead _of looking for him, he was _stuck_ in the Tortuga _talking_. He needed to get out of the ship and begin to search and find Martin before dark, or his brother might _not_ make it. The only problem; _how _was he going to get out _without_ the other's trying to stop him? He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called by Jimmy, he turned and joined them at the table and asked him to repeat what he had said.

"Sorry JZ I wasn't listening what did you say?" Chris asked sighing.

"I asked you if Martin had his Creature Pod with him?"

"No, I checked before Aviva ran the DNA test." Chris answered.

"Okay, so we have _no_ way of calling him, or tracking him using his GPS! What do we do _now_?" Koki asked.

"Guy's, I'm going to go and see if Martin took his Creature suit with him."

"_Why_ would he take his _suit_, but _not_ his pod?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Martin could have seen an animal and went after it not remembering to take his pod with him?" Chris said hoping they'd buy his excuse so he could make his break.

"Chris is _right_! Martin _has_ forgotten it in the past; you know how _forgetful_ he can be when he's chasing animals!" Aviva spoke up.

"I'll be back in a few minute's." Chris said quickly leaving thankful they believed his story, he already knew Martin _didn't_ take his suit or pod. So he stopped long enough to put his suit on and then grabbed Martin's, and both Creature Pod's before he left the Tortuga quietly.

Once outside he took off running in the direction, he _hoped_ would lead him to Martin, or at the very _least_ give him some clue that he had even been that way. He had no idea how long he had run before he needed to stop and rest, so he used this time to look around and see if there were trace's of Martin left behind, but he saw _nothing_ and he sat on a rock. He had _no_ idea where Martin was it was as if he had disappeared completely and Chris was _terrified_ they'd never find him. Pushing those thought's into the back of his mind he got up and continued his search calling out to him, praying he'd answer, but the only reply was his echo and occasional animal call. After being gone an hour, his Creature Pod beeped alerting him to an incoming call, he stopped running and sighed before answering.

"_Chris_! Where are _you_?" Aviva demanded angrily.

"I…I'm looking for Martin!" Chris answered.

"We _know_ that! What happened to _our_ plan?"

"You mean _your_ plan?" Chris corrected.

"CK, _you_ agreed to dis…" Chris cut her off.

"Look, Aviva! Martin is _my_ _brother_, he's out here somewhere _hurt_ and sitting around talking _won't_ bring him home!" Chris said upset.

"Chris, I _understand_ you're worried about Martin…we _all _are! Chris we all trust you and Martin with our lives, and we hope you guy's feel the same about _us_?"

"Aviva you know we _do_!" Chris answered.

"Then we need to work _together_ to find him _please_?" Aviva said gently.

"Aviva I _need_ to find him! I know something's _wrong_ with him I can _feel it_!"

"Okay CK, what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to keep looking; I'll let you know if I find something!" Chris said.

"What should _we_ do?"

"See if any of the usual suspect's are around and you should probably check in on the animal's we've already tagged, maybe something happened to one of them?"

"We're on it CK! Be _careful_ okay?" Aviva said as she ended the call.

After ending the call Chris looked around him, hoping something…_anything_ would stand out and he'd be able to find Martin before it was too late!

**Back With Martin:**

An hour after Martin woke he stood looking at the picture's of Chris and the other's while Thomas was busy making sure everything was ready for their guest's who were arriving in a few minute's. Martin had been told by Thomas that these four were the enemy, and whatever he said was the truth as far as Martin could tell, Thomas had told him everything about those do-gooder's! When Martin had noticed the large cut on his head, he asked Thomas about it and he told him Chris had done it to him, and that Thomas had been the one to stitch him up! He starred at the picture, his fist's clenched at his side's he knew he had to _destroy_ Chris, Thomas had told him too and whatever Thomas said to do he had _no_ choice, but to do it! He had to do what Thomas told him to, it was like he _couldn't_ say no, but that didn't stop his instinct's from telling him something _didn't_ feel right about any of this! His thought's were interrupted when Thomas came into the room, and spoke smiling letting him know their guest's had arrived.

"_There_ you are Martin! Our guest's _just_ landed; I want to _surprise_ them with you! Wait in the other room until I give you the signal, it will be the word's _my secret weapon_! Do you _understand_?"

"Yes, Mr. Kincaid!" Martin answered smiling.

"Good, now go wait for the signal." Thomas said as Martin left the room.

"Mr. Kincaid, here are your visitor's!" One of Thomas' men said as he came into the room followed by Donita, Dabio, Gourmand, and Zach, he then left them alone.

"Ah, thank you all for coming!" Thomas said smiling; none of the four looked impressed. "_Please_ sit down!" He said smiling.

"_Why _did you drag us all out here Kincaid? For a _tea party_?" Zach demanded once they were all sitting. "You _better_ not…"

"Mr. Varmitech, allow me to get right to my point! Everyone of us here have had our _brilliant_ plan's ruined by those _vermin_ the _Wild Kratt's_! I have come up with an _ingenious_ plan to finally _destroy_ them once and for all!"

"Really? What make's you so sure you will destroy them? We have _never_ been able to, so what make's _you_ different?" Donita asked.

"It's rather _simple_ really!" Thomas said smiling as he stood. "It's all thanks to my _secret weapon_!" He finished as Martin suddenly appeared, the other's were shocked and angry.

"It's a _Wild Ratt_! That's _Blue Boy_!" Zach yelled preparing to run from a fight.

"Look's like your plan fell apart before you _even_ told us what it was!" Gourmand said.

"Please sit down he's _harmless_!" Thomas said going up to Martin who still hadn't moved or spoken. "As you can see, he will not do _anything_ without my saying so first…_observe_! Martin get our guest's some coffee!" Thomas ordered as Martin went to the table and began pouring everyone a cup. "Very _good_! Now, go see if everything is ready for our little expedition!" He ordered as Martin left the room without saying a word.

"That's a _robot clone _isn't it?" Donita asked.

"I' am afraid Miss. Donata you would be _wrong_! That is the true, living and breathing _Martin Kratt_!"

"He's your _secret weapon_?" Gourmand questioned still unsure.

"He _is_!"

"_Mind control_? That's _your_ big plan? We've _all_ had our try at using mind control on the Wild Ratt's, and we _failed_! Just like you _will_!" Zach spoke smiling.

"That's where you're _wrong_ Mr. Varmitech! You see when you attempted it you all used mechanical device's of some sort that could either be broken or removed. Mine can _not_, you see I have perfected a _drug_ which, used with brain washing can put anyone you choose under your control! So I' am going to put _brother against brother _and they will _destroy_ each other along with the rest of their team in the _best_ case scenario, the _worst _case scenario would be that Martin destroys them and _he_ survives!"

"A _drug_? Are you some kind of _doctor_?" Donita asked.

"No, I' am a _scientist_, and I _assure_ you all that with Martin under my control we will _finally_ stop the Wild Kratt's!" Thomas said smiling raising his glass of wine. "Are you _in_?"

"I'm _in_!" Donita said smiling as she and Dabio stood.

"Me _too_, my friend!" Gourmand said smiling too.

"Mr. Varmitech?" Thomas asked.

"_Fine_, whatever I'm in _too_!" Zach said as he stood.

"To our new future _without_ the Wild Kratt's!" Thomas said leading them in a toast.

**TBC… **


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note: I don't own Wild Kratt's, or anything to do with their brand! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of my story thanks!***

**Chapter 2:**

The afternoon sun shone brightly, as he sat in the driver's seat of the Createrra looking around at the immense landscape in front of him. He had searched for _three hour's _on foot _without_ any success in finding Martin; he _refused_ to give up so he decided he could cover more ground in the Createrra. He _wouldn't_ give up until he found Martin, he _didn't_ care what the others said his _brother_ was out there somewhere hurt, and _until_ he found him, he _wouldn't_ give up. He stood up and using his binoculars he scanned the horizon for his brother, but like _every_ other time he saw _nothing_! Using his binoculars he looked in every direction, he could feel the panic settling in his heart after his scan proved to be pointless. He had just started driving again when his Creature Pod beeped; he continued driving as he answered the call Aviva's holographic image appeared he spoke.

"What's up?"

"You _need_ to come back to the Tortuga _right away _CK!"

"_What_? _Why_? Did you _find_ Martin?" Chris asked stopping the Createrra quickly as he turned his full attention to Aviva. "_Please_ tell me you have him with _you_?"

"We _didn't_ find him, but we have _another_ problem!" Aviva answered.

"_Another_ problem? Look, I'm _sure_ you guy's can handle it until I find Martin I…"

"Chris _animals_ are _disappearing_!" Aviva said cutting him off.

"_Disappearing_? _Where_?" Chris asked.

"_Here_! They were the one's you tagged, along with a few you guy's didn't! We've _tried_ to locate Zach, Donita, Dabio, and Gourmand, but we _haven't_ been able to find _any_ of them."

"_Crap_! That's _never_ a good thing when animals start _disappearing_ and you _can't_ find _any_ of the usual suspect's! Alright I'm on my way back, keep an eye on the animal's I'll be there in 20 minute's!" He ended the call and sat there starring in front of him, before he turned the Createrra around and headed back to the Tortuga. He parked and went inside and looked at the map on the screen and knew something was _very_ wrong when he saw the number of animal's that had already gone missing, Koki spoke to him worried.

"What's _going_ on? Animal's _don't_ just _disappear_ into thin air!"

"No, _someone_ is taking them! _Who_ and _why_ are what I'm going to find out!" Chris said.

"How?" Jimmy asked.

"What was the last animal taken Koki?" Chris asked.

"Two male lion's why?" She answered.

"Do _any_ of the animal's still have their tracking tag's working?"

"Let me check!" She said as she checked her computer. "_Yes_! The lion's that were just taken, their tags are sending out a signal!"

"_Perfect_! Can you get their coordinates?" Chris asked.

"I _should_ be able to!" She replied as she tried to narrow in on where they were, when suddenly the signal was lost. Everyone held their breath, no one knew if she had been able to narrow it down before it was lost. "_Got it_! I sent them to your Creature Pod!"

"_Awesome_! I'm heading out now I'll call you with whatever I find out!" Chris said as he left and jumped into the Createrra and drove near the spot they were last.

He then got out and on foot snuck closer, as he did, he heard voice's he hid behind some bushes and looked. He saw Zach, Donita, Dabio, and Gourmand all standing around the open door's of an unfamiliar jet, cage's full of different animal's sat near the jet as well. He called the team and told them what he had found and showed them, he knew he had to stop them, but _without_ his brother's help, it _wouldn't_ be easy. He ended the call and was about to return to the Createrra to think of a plan, he had just turned when he heard something that made him freeze and his heart beat faster in his chest. He quickly turned and looked through the bushes, convinced he had heard _wrong_! Until he saw something he wouldn't believe if he wasn't seeing it with his own eye's…_Martin was helping capture animal's_! He watched waiting for his brother to say or do something to them about the animal's, but after setting down a cage as ordered to by Zach _without_ saying anything Chris was speechless. Maybe this was a _robot clone _of Martin, but that theory was ruined when he was bit by one of the animal's and began to bleed a little and he knew it was truly his _brother_! Chris watched in disbelief as his older brother was ordered around like a _servant_ by all four of their enemies, doing what they wanted not putting up any kind of fight. Unable to watch any longer, he decided to do something so he snuck around them to get closer to the cage's, he was going to open them and then in the commotion grab Martin and take him back to the Tortuga. He waited for the _perfect_ moment and once he had it he quietly headed for the closest cage and was about to unlock it when he felt something hit him in the back of his head. He fell to the ground fighting the darkness that wanted to overtake him long enough to look up at the man who had hit him with a large branch before finally passing out…_Martin_!

His head pounded, even with his eyes closed, he still felt dizzy and he felt his stomach roll, so he took deep breath's trying to calm it. Finally, by the fourth breath he felt a little better, and opened his eyes slowly and found himself in a room he didn't recognize. Realizing this he tried to move, but found he couldn't, and looked down and saw he was tied to a chair, the rope's were tight and the more he struggled the _tighter_ they became.

"You're _awake_!" A male voice he didn't know spoke beside him.

"_Who_ are you?" Chris demanded as the man finally came into his view.

"My name is Thomas Kincaid, and you my _pesky_, little friend _won't_ stop my plans this time!"

"You're as _stupid_ as you are _crazy_ to think I'll just _let_ you _leave_ with those animals!"

"Such _spirit_ Mr. Kratt!" Thomas said smiling mocking Chris. "Too bad you're _wasting_ it! You might want to _reconsider_ your threat's Mr. Kratt, _considering_ you're tied to a chair and are _incapable_ of helping _yourself _let alone some stupid, useless _animal's_!"

"Where's my _brother_?" Chris demanded angrily.

"Your _brother_? Hmm…I have _no_ idea what you're talking about?"

"Just tell me where _Martin_ is!" Chris yelled pulling on the rope's again.

"Oh, _Martin_! Allow me to _reunite_ you two! Martin, come here please!"

"Yes, Mr. Kincaid?" Martin asked as he came into the room not even acknowledging Chris as he starred at his older brother confused and yet relieved he was alright.

"Martin, there's someone _special_ I'd like you to meet!" Thomas said smiling.

"_Martin_!" Chris said smiling as his brother came up to him. "It's so _good_ to see you!"

"_Aw_! Isn't that _sweet_ Martin? Chris, there's something you _need_ to know…Martin is one of _us now_! He's going to help us _finally_ destroy the Wild Kratt's, and there isn't a _damn_ thing you can do to _stop_ us!"

"You're _lying_! _My_ brother would _never_ help _anyone_ who wanted to _hurt_ animals!"

"I maybe a lot of thing's Chris, but a _liar_ isn't one of them! I think you _need_ a little _demonstration_ of just how _powerful_ I really am! Martin?"

"Yes, Mr. Kincaid?" Martin answered glaring at Chris.

"Would you _shut_ young Mr. Kratt up for me please?"

"_With pleasure _Mr. Kincaid!" Martin agreed as he turned smiling and began walking up to where Chris sat tied to a chair helpless, Chris starred at him so confused he spoke.

"Martin? _Please_, I'm your _brother_! What's _wrong_ with you?"

"_You're_ my problem!" Martin said angrily as he punched Chris in the stomach driving the air out of him. He coughed, the pain making each breath hurt, _finally_ he was able to breathe normally again after a few second's he didn't know what hurt _more_ the _punch _itself, or the fact that _Martin_ had hit him, Martin just smiled at his pain Thomas spoke.

"Well _done_ Martin, my boy!" Thomas said smiling as he touched his shoulder. "So, Chris do I have your undivided attention _now_?"

"I'll _stop_ you _somehow_ Kincaid I _swear_!" Chris replied angrily.

"Do you want _me_ to _shut_ him up for you Mr. Kincaid?" Martin asked as he clenched his fists. "I'll _teach_ him to show you _respect_!"

"No, it's okay Martin! Not right _now_, maybe later…for now we have _more_ work to do my boy! How are the capture's going?"

"Right on _schedule_ Mr. Kincaid! The others _aren't_ much help, and it's _starting_ to piss me off the way they keep ordering me around!" Martin said upset.

"Well, then I shall have to _fix_ that problem right away! I _can't_ have you _upset_! Come along Martin let's go and fix this right _now_!" Thomas said his word's directed to Martin, but his eye's never left Chris. "See _you_ later Chris!"

**Later That Evening:**

He must have fallen asleep, because he was being woken by angry voice's he opened his eye's and realized his arm's and leg's had fallen asleep. He looked around the room, he was still alone like he had been all day the voice's were just outside the door he listened. He recognized both of them as Martin, and Kincaid he smiled as he heard the anger in his brother's voice and wanted to believe he had returned to his old self.

"I'm _done_!" Martin yelled angrily as the door's opened and they joined him.

"Martin _don't_ be like this please?" Thomas asked gently, Chris felt sick listening to him.

"I _won't_ do another _damn_ thing for those _arrogant loser's_! I'm _done_ being their _slave_!"

"Alright, we're done gathering all the animal's now anyway! We _only_ have _one_ more little thing to _dispose_ of before we can leave!"

"_What_?" Martin asked pacing angrily.

"_Him_!" Thomas said smiling as they both turned to look at Chris.

"I can _finally_ finish what I started earlier?" Martin asked smiling evilly.

"Of course, he's all _your's_ Martin! Do what you'd like to him; just _make_ sure you're back in an hour for takeoff!"

"I will be _don't_ worry! I'm going to _enjoy_ this very much!" Martin said as he walked up to Chris and went behind him where he quickly pulled out his pocket-knife and in one quick movement cut the ropes. He fell to the floor on his face unable to stop himself his arm's, and leg's still asleep, he then was grabbed roughly by his shirt collar and pulled to his feet. Martin held him upright, he turned him to face him he was still smiling evilly and Chris searched his eyes for _any_ sign that his older brother was _still_ in there somewhere. What he saw made his heart break…there was _nothing_ behind his icy glare, nothing but _hatred_ towards him. Martin held onto his shirt as he made him walk in front of him as they left the room and headed outside where he was put roughly into a waiting jeep. After being shoved inside he was once again tied up, his arm's and leg's tied to each other, before Martin shut the door and went to the driver's side where he quickly got in and started the engine.

They drove for 10 minute's in silence, Chris starred at the road ahead unable to bare looking at the man who was _supposed_ to be his older brother, but now was a _stranger_. Suddenly the jeep stopped and Chris looked over at Martin who sat there looking ahead not moving, or speaking and Chris couldn't help but think _maybe_ he remembered him.

"Get _out_!" Martin said without looking at him.

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"I said _get out_!" Martin answered looking at him.

"I…I can't my leg's are tied!" Chris said.

"_Fine_!" Martin said as he quickly bent over and took out his pocket-knife and cut the ropes that bound his feet only. "Get _out_!"

"What about my _arm's_?" Chris asked.

"They _stay_ tied!" Martin said as he got out and came to Chris' side and opened the door and roughly pulled him out causing him to trip and fall again. "Get _up_!" Martin said as he grabbed him and made him stand, Chris' heart broke completely he spoke sadly.

"Martin, please we're _brothers_! Don't _do_ this! Let me _help_ you! You…" He was cut off when Martin grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close anger pouring off him.

"Shut _up_!" Martin said through clenched teeth as he shook Chris. "You _don't_ get it do you? We _aren't_ brother's…we're _nothing_! Mr. Kincaid explained everything to me; he reminded me how much I _despise_ you and your _idiot_ friend's! He also reminded me how _you_ did this to my _face_!" Martin yelled as he turned his face to show Chris the now healing gash. "Mr. Kincaid is my _only_ family and I'm going to _enjoy_ this much more than you'll _know_!" Martin said smiling still holding Chris' collar he walked them backwards.

"Martin it's all been a _lie_!" Chris begged as he looked behind him and saw they were heading towards a cliff; he looked back to Martin as he spoke. "Martin _please_, we're _blood_! You're my older brother; please you _need_ to believe me!" Chris begged as his right foot slipped off the edge, he caught his balance and tried to move away.

"I have _no_ family, and once I get _rid_ of you I'll _enjoy_ getting rid of your _pathetic_ friend's!" Martin said as he smiled. "I can't…" He was cut off when Chris did the only thing he could think of…he grabbed Martin and _hugged_ him tightly as he spoke sadly.

"I _love_ you big _brother_! I _forgive_ you!" Chris said as he held Martin tightly, before he let him go and backed up starring at him Martin looked shocked, but still angry as he spoke.

"What…why did you do _that_?"

"You're my _brother_ Martin! No matter what happens, _nothing_ will _ever_ change that!"

"_Brother_? No,…_no_ you're the _enemy_! Kincaid told me who you are and who I _really_ am!"

"It's all _lie's_ Martin! _Nothing_ Kincaid told you is _real_!" Chris pleaded.

"Maybe _you're_ the liar? I'm so _confused_, I don't know _who_ or _what_ to believe anymore!"

"Martin _please_, you have to _believe_ me! I'm _your_ brother, _no one _knows you like _I_ do!"

"Shut up! Just _shut up_!" Martin yelled grabbing his head, he was so confused he didn't know who to believe, but something in his heart was telling him it was the _truth_. Martin turned his back to Chris as he fought the battle with himself, memories were _trying_ to break through , but they couldn't it was so _frustrating_! He knew something _important_ was fighting to break through, but the mental block was _too_ strong still.

"Martin I _love_ you bro, you're _stronger_ than this _fight it_!" Chris said. "Remember all we've been through Martin! You're a _Kratt_, and you're _stronger_ than this!"

"_ENOUGH_!" Martin yelled turning back to face Chris, as he did he saw Chris' foot slip as he moved back surprised by Martin's anger and he couldn't stop himself this time and he fell. Chris closed his eye's when he fell knowing with his hand's tied there was no way he could save himself and so he waited for the impact, when nothing happened he opened his eye's and looked up into the face of Martin who had grabbed him when he fell.

"_Martin_?" Chris asked confused.

"You need to help pull yourself up, I _can't_ do it by myself!" Martin said looking straight into Chris' eye's, unsure if his brother was back or not he began to climb with Martin's help. Soon they were both back on solid ground and before Chris could say or do anything Martin pulled out his knife and slid closer to him Chris spoke as he backed up.

"_Whoa_ Martin, what's with the _knife_?" He asked as he raised his hands in defence.

"Hold _still_ will you? I _don't_ want to cut you!" Martin said as he grabbed Chris' hand's and cut the rope before he put his knife away, Chris starred at him he was still unsure.

"You…you _saved_ me?"

"Of course I did, you're my _little brother_!" Martin said smiling at him.

"You're _back_!" Chris said smiling as he grabbed him in a bear hug as they sat on the edge of the cliff. "_You're back_!"

"Yeah little brother I'm back!" Martin said smiling as he returned the hug. "Are you _okay_?" Martin asked, as he pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm fine thanks to _you_!" Chris answered, he couldn't stop smiling.

"_Don't_ say that Chris _please_!" Martin said sadly, as he stood and turned his back to him.

"It's the _truth_ though! Martin what's _wrong_?" Chris asked concerned as he stood too.

"How can you say that when it was _me_ who tried to _kill_ you?" Martin asked sadly.

"Martin look at me please?" Chris asked gently, Martin didn't as he shook his head no, Chris put his hand on his arm and turned him to face him. "I _don't_ blame you for any of this Martin! You were _brainwashed_ somehow and besides I could _never_ hate you, you're my _brother_!"

"I'm _so_ sorry Chris!" Martin said.

"I _forgive_ you Martin!" He replied as he hugged him. "Come on we have to come up with a plan to stop Kincaid and the others!" Chris said as he pulled away smiling.

"What if we take them by _surprise_?" Martin suggested as they ran to the jeep and got in.

"_How_?"

"I could go back there and act like I'm _still_ under his control, and make them believe that I did what he wanted?" Martin said.

"It's _too_ dangerous to go alone!" Chris said shaking his head no.

"I _won't _be alone!" Martin said smiling as he started the engine.

"You _won't_?"

"Did you _hit_ your head when you fell?" Martin teased as he nudged his brother. "No, _you'll_ be there too!"

"_How_ am I going to sneak close enough to the jet?"

"_Easy_, I'll drop you off near the jet and I'll distract them while you get into position somewhere I can see you, but they _can't_!"

"Then while you do that I'll contact the Tortuga and let the team know everything and get them to teleport your Creature Power suit and Creature Pod to me and I'll give you a signal when I have them."

"Then we _attack_ and show them there's _nothing_ stronger than _family_!" Martin said smiling, Chris smiled back as he hugged him again.

"Let's _do_ this!" Chris said as Martin drove towards the jet.

After dropping Chris off Martin drove to the jet and parked, as he got out he heard his name being called he turned and saw Kincaid walking towards him Martin got ready.

"_There_ you are my boy! We were going to send a search team of my men, and some Zach bots out to find you!" Thomas said smiling as he patted Martin on the back.

"Sorry, Mr. Kincaid! I lost track of the time."

"No worries Martin! So, tell me is it _done_? Is our _little_ problem taken care of?"

"You _found_ your way back!" Zach said smirking as he joined them followed second's later by Donita, Dabio, and Gourmand. "Did you get lost _Blue Boy_?" Zach asked smiling.

"Back off _Zach_! I _warned_ you…" Martin warned, but was cut off by Thomas.

"Zach, do you _not_ remember our little talk earlier? We _couldn't_ have captured all those animal's if it wasn't for Martin!"

"_Whatever_! Are we ready to leave _yet_? This heat is getting to me!" Zach said pouting.

"Soon, but first Martin here was just about to tell me if he _disposed_ of the _garbage_?"

"Yes, it's _done_! I killed the _Wild Ratt_!" Martin said hiding his anger.

"Good, _good_, that's _very_ good Martin! I _told_ you all he _wouldn't_ let us down! This call's for a _celebration_ before we leave! Men, bring us all some champagne to celebrate!" Kincaid ordered, as they all laughed and made jokes about Chris making Martin angry.

Meanwhile after being dropped off at the same spot he had hidden earlier when he found them Chris quietly made his way to the bushes and looked at the jet just as Martin pulled up. He watched as Martin was joined by Kincaid first, the other's followed soon after, he saw Martin tense and hoped he would be able to keep his cool and not blow their plan. He relaxed when he saw him join the celebration of his death, and it sent shiver's down his spine, knowing how _close_ he actually came to _dying_. When they moved away to check on the men busy loading the last of the animal crate's into the jet, Chris quickly and quietly headed to the jeep Martin had purposely parked away from the jet, and ducked into the open trunk. Once safely inside he called the Tortuga and second's later Aviva answered seeing Chris she looked relieved they all had been so worried when Chris too had disappeared.

"_Chris_! Are you _okay_? What _happened_?" She asked in one breath.

"I'm fine, and I'll explain later when there's _more_ time!" Chris said smiling. "Short version I found _Martin_!"

"You _found_ him!? That's _great_ CK! Wait…where is _he_? Where are _you_?" Koki asked.

"Those animal's that went missing…they were captured by Zach, Donita, Dabio, Gourmand, and our newest _nemesis_ Thomas Kincaid!"

"There's a _new_ bud guy? _Great_!" Jimmy said sighing.

"Wait, I thought you said you _found_ Martin?" Aviva asked. "They _kidnapped_ him, didn't they?"

"Yeah, and Kincaid _brainwashed_ him somehow! We'll explain later, right now I need you to teleport Martin's Creature Power suit and Creature Pod to me please?"

"We're on it CK, we're sending you disc's too!" Aviva answered smiling.

"_Got them_! Thanks guys! I'm sending you the co-ordinate's of where we are, _wait_ for our _signal_ when you get it board the jet and release all the animals!"

"You got it Chris!" Jimmy said smiling.

"See you guy's soon!" Chris said smiling as he ended the call, he listened for clue's to where Martin and the other's were before he carefully opened the trunk and looked around. He saw them boarding the jet, Martin was the last one he turned and saw Chris getting out of the jeep. Once they were inside Chris hid behind one of the jet's wheel's unseen by everyone, and waited for Martin to return and begin the second phase of their plan.

Chris was in position, and had his Power suit now all he needed to do was find a way to get to his brother _without_ the other's getting suspicious, or finding out. He was lost in his thoughts when Kincaid called his name bringing him back to their conversation.

"Sorry, Mr. Kincaid! I was just thinking of how much _fun_ it will be to _destroy_ the Wild Kratt's!" Martin lied.

"I _asked_ you if you loaded the jeep _back_ into the cargo hold?"

"No, I _forgot_! I'll go do it now Mr. Kincaid!" Martin offered smiling, thanks to Kincaid he didn't need to think of an excuse. "Sorry, sir!"

"Honest mistake, just _don't_ make a habit of being forgetful! Go load the jeep, we're leaving in _15 minute's_!" Thomas said smiling, as Martin quickly left the room.

Once outside Martin looked around, but couldn't see Chris anywhere, suddenly as he walked near the wheel someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into hiding.

"It's just _me_ Martin!" Chris whispered letting his brother go.

"You scared the _crap_ out of _me_!" Martin said shoving Chris lightly.

"_You_ tried to _kill_ me remember? We're _even_ now!" Chris said smiling.

"You have my suit?" Martin asked as Chris handed him his things.

"The team has our co-ordinate's, and are waiting for our signal!"

"That's _perfect_! Kincaid and the other's suspect _nothing_!" Martin said.

"Ready to do this?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I'm _ready_!" Martin answered.

"Martin you _need_ to stay focused, and stick to our plan! I _know_ you want revenge bro, I do too, _but_ if this is going to work we _need_ to follow our plan okay?"

"Alright, _alright_ I _promise_ to stick to the plan!" Martin sighed.

"Good, I _promise_ you Martin you _will_ get your revenge! It's time, let's _do_ this!"

"_To the creature rescue_!" Martin said smiling as they hugged and went their separate way's.

After Martin left his brother he headed back inside, stopping long enough to swipe his jacket he spotted just inside the door way of the jet and put it on doing it up hiding his glove's and Creature Pod in his pocket's. Then he took a deep breath and went back inside the meeting room where Thomas noticed his jacket and spoke about it smiling.

"Martin?"

"Yes, Mr. Kincaid?" Martin answered.

"_Why_ are you wearing your jacket my boy? It must be _1000 degree's _outside?"

"_Outside_ yes, but _inside_ to keep everyone happy the air conditioner is on _high_! I was a little cold, so I put my jacket on!" Martin lied.

"Oh, well come sit beside me my boy we're almost ready for takeoff!" Thomas said.

"Where are the other's?" Martin asked not moving from where he stood.

"We're _right_ here '_Blue Boy_'!" Gourmand said as they all came into the room and sat.

"Dabio!" Donita yelled.

"Yes, Donita?" He asked.

"Get me an iced tea!" She ordered.

"So, Kincaid seems like we were _wrong_ about you!" Gourmand said smiling.

"How so my _Cajun friend_?" Thomas asked smiling as he looked at all of them.

"Your plan has _worked_! We have '_Blue Boy_' under _our_ control, and the other _pesky_ Wild Ratt is now _dead_!" Zach spoke smiling.

"It's all a matter of _science_ my friend's, and _not_ machinery!" Thomas said as he stood smiling. "I don't know about you all, but I feel like _celebrating_!"

"_Aw_, I really _hate_ crashing parties! I think my invite got _lost_ in the mail!" Chris said from behind them, they all turned shocked and confused Martin faked his shock.

"_What_? You…you're _supposed_ to be _dead_!" Thomas yelled confused as they all looked between Martin and Chris. "_Martin_! What the _hell_ is this, some kind of _joke_?"

"What's the _matter_ Kincaid? You look like you've seen a _ghost_?" Chris asked smiling.

"You _won't_ get away this time! Martin, take care of him…for _good_ this time!"

"No!" Martin said as he starred at his brother.

"_No_? What do you mean _no_?" Thomas demanded angrily, but before Martin could answer Chris' Creature Pod beeped and Aviva's image appeared she spoke smiling.

"Hey CK, we're in and we've started releasing the animal's!"

"Good work guy's! Finish up and then head back to the Tortuga we'll meet you there when we're done!"

"You got it CK!" Aviva said as she ended the call.

"What's going on Kincaid? All our animal's are _gone_, and now we find out the Wild Ratt is still _alive_?" Zach demanded.

"No need to worry everyone! _Martin_ will take care of this, won't you my boy?" Thomas asked as they all turned to see Martin looking at his brother smiling, before Chris nodded.

"It's over Kincaid! You all _lose_ again!" Martin said as he took off his jacket and grabbed his gloves and Creature Pod and put them on as he tossed his jacket on the table.

"_One_ Wild Ratt is bad _enough_…but _two_! You _failed_ Kincaid, and we're out of here!" Zach said as the four villain's quickly made their escape, neither brother moved.

"You _can't _leave me here! Get back here and fight you coward's!" Thomas yelled angrily as they disappeared leaving him alone with both brother's, Martin stood beside Chris.

"You know Kincaid, your plan _almost_ worked! You forgot about _one_ thing though?"

"Oh, really what was that _Chris_?" Thomas asked sarcastically.

"The _power_ of _family_! That's a bond you can _neve_r break!" Chris answered as he looked at Martin who never took his eye's off of Kincaid. "It's over Kincaid!"

"You know that is something I underestimated! You two _underestimate_ something though as well I'm afraid!" Thomas spoke smiling as he stood in front of them.

"_What_?" Martin asked locking eye's with Thomas as he clenched his fist's.

"_Me_!" Thomas said as he in one quick movement pulled a remote out of his pocket and pushed a button. Second's later the jet began to shake, and explosion's were heard all around them, they looked at each other. "It's a _self-destruct button _gentlemen!"

"Isn't that a little _clichéd_?" Chris asked.

"Oh, no it's _very_ clichéd! Goodbye Kratt brother's, I'm needed elsewhere!"

"You think we're really going to just let you walk out of here?" Martin asked.

"_No_!" Thomas said smiling. "You see though you haven't got a choice in the matter though!" Thomas said as he pushed the button a second time and a larger explosion rocked the jet causing it to begin coming apart. Smoke filled the room, making it hard to breathe as well as see, Martin and Chris began to cough their eye's burning.

"Martin I can't see _anything_ through the smoke!" Chris yelled between cough's.

"Farewell _boy's_! _Enjoy my clichéd bad guy exit_!" Thomas said laughing from behind his gasmask. "It's been _anticlimactic_, alas I bid you both _adieu_!" He said as he quickly left.

"Chris, _where_ are you?" Martin asked, trying to find him through the thick smoke.

"I'm right here!" Chris answered as he grabbed his brother's arm. "Let's get out of here!"

"Come on I saw Kincaid leave, _he_ went this way and so are _we_!" Martin said as he took Chris' arm and coughing began to lead the way out of the jet. "_Don't_ let go of my arm!"

"I _won't_!" Chris said coughing too, suddenly the biggest explosion hit and it caused them to separate as they fell. They both rolled across the floor, the jet now tilting dangerously, and stopped when they hit the wall, unaware of how close to each other they were. Both were getting weak from the smoke, Chris sat up and groaned his head hurt, suddenly he heard metal creaking near him. He felt the floor beneath him shift and he quit moving and held his breath hoping it would stop anything from happening, suddenly he saw Martin coming towards him through the smoke and panicked hearing the creak again he spoke.

"STAY BACK MARTIN! THE FLOOR'S WEAK AND COULD CAVE IN ANY…" Chris never got a chance to finish his warning as the floor gave in and he fell, Martin froze at his brother's warning, until he saw him fall and dove for the hole calling to him.

"CHRIS!"

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note: Still don't own the Wild Kratt's, or anything to do with them or their brand! Leave me a little review would you please? Thanks!***

**Chapter 3:**

"_CHRIS_!" Martin yelled as he dove for the hole where his younger brother had once been, he lay on his stomach as he grabbed Chris' arm's stopping him from falling.

"_MARTIN_!" Chris yelled back to let him know he was okay for now.

"I'm going to pull you up!" Martin said looking down at him as he swung below him.

"Okay, I'm ready when you _are_!" Chris replied starring into his brother's eyes.

"On the count of three…one…two…_THREE_!" Martin yelled as he began backing up from the edge of the hole dragging Chris up with him. Martin's grip slipped twice almost causing both of them to fall back into the hole, but he managed to readjust his hand's and pulled him up, once safe Chris hugged Martin thanking him for saving his life again.

"Thanks bro! That's _twice_ you've saved me!" Chris said as he coughed.

"You're making a _habit_ out of it _aren't_ you?" Martin teased smiling. "Come on, let's get out of here! We _still_ need to find Kincaid!" Martin said as they crawled to the exit.

Once outside they collapsed together on their backs, taking deep breaths of fresh air between their coughs. Chris closed his eyes as he slowed his breathing down, and his coughing lessened, he heard Martin do the same and smiled to himself as he spoke.

"I didn't think we'd _ever_ get out of there!"

"Me _neither_!" Martin replied as he sat up and looked around for any sign's of where Kincaid had gone, he didn't see anything at first until he noticed something on the ground. He got up, walked towards it, and realized it was the gasmask, he picked it up and smiled as he looked and saw fresh footprint's in the dirt. "_Got ya_!"

"What?" Chris asked rolling his head to look at him.

"I _know_ where he went! Come on we _can't_ let him get away!" Martin said as he tossed Chris the gasmask. "He has a pretty good head start on us, but if I'm _right_ we'll find him if we keep going _straight_!" He said as he took off running.

"_MARTIN WAIT_!" Chris yelled as he got up and raced after his brother.

Martin ran as fast as he could keeping his eye's open for Kincaid, but there was _no_ sign of him anywhere until he came to a cliff…the _same_ one Chris had fallen off of.

"Looking for _me_?" Thomas said from beside him.

"I followed your footprints! I _knew_ I'd find you, when I realized what way you had ran!"

"Ohhh, '_Nature Boy_' tracked me like _prey_! Am I _supposed_ to be _frightened_ Martin?"

"No, _should_ you be Kincaid?" Martin questioned knowing Kincaid was capable of anything. "Give up Kincaid it's _over_!"

"Martin don't you know by _now_, that it's _not_ over until _I_ say it is!"

"No, this _time_ you _can't_ control what happens!" Martin answered smiling.

"Oh Martin, _still_ think you and your _pathetic_ brother can stop me?"

"_No_, I know we _will_! It's _over_ Kincaid, you have _nowhere_ to go!"

"I _guess_ this must be the part where I see the _error_ of my way's and _hope_ you two take _pity_ on me?" Thomas asked as he laughed, as he backed up towards the edge _without_ realizing it, Martin _did_ though and he walked forward ready to do something if he fell.

"Kincaid, _just_ give up! You _lost_, it's _over_!" Martin said trying to get him to move away from the edge before he fell; Thomas ignored him as he continued pacing as he spoke.

"_Give up_?" Thomas said as he laughed. "_Why_ would I give _up_? _Nothing_ is over until _I_ say it is _damnit_!" Thomas yelled, as he did his foot slipped off the edge he tried to regain his balance, but he couldn't and fell, Martin dove for him and managed to grab his arm's.

"You _need_ to help me pull you up Kincaid! I _can't_ do it myself, you need to _climb_ as I _pull_ understand?" Martin said as he held tightly to Thomas' arms, he pushed the flashback of when Chris fell away, as he readjusted his grip. "Do you _understand_?"

"Yeah, I _understand_! _Just pull me up_!" Thomas yelled as he looked down at the rocks below him and felt Martin's grip loosing. "_Don't drop me_!" He begged.

"I _won't_ let you go! Start climbing while I pull!" Martin ordered as he began to bring him back up onto solid ground. "Just keep using your feet to help push you up!"

Martin had him halfway up when Thomas put his foot on loose dirt and fell backwards, _unprepared_ for the sudden movement and weight shift Martin fell forward and lost his grip on one of Thomas' arm's. _Instinctively_ Martin grabbed Thomas' one arm with _both_ of his, making thing's _harder_ on Martin, using the extra adrenaline rushing through him he swung Thomas towards the side of the cliff. Once there Thomas managed to get his footing and as he did, Martin grabbed onto his other arm again and together they managed to get him back to the top. As Martin sat starring at Thomas who sat in front of him trying to catch his breath they heard Chris calling out to Martin, without taking his eye's off Thomas he answered his brother and soon he joined them quickly rushing to where Martin sat.

"_Martin_!" Chris said concerned as he knelt by him. "What _happened_?"

"He fell, but I pulled him back up!" Martin answered as he locked eyes with Thomas. "It's _over_; call the Tortuga to pick the _three_ of us up!" Martin said as he got up and walked to the edge near Thomas who sat watching them unmoving, he was _beyond_ angry.

"Are you okay Martin?" Chris asked as he stood.

"I'm _fine_!" Martin replied without looking at him, he stood starring into the distance.

Chris stood and walked over to a tree steps away from where Thomas still sat, he watched both brother's, and smiled as Chris turned his back on them. He got up and quickly charged Martin; Chris turned in time hearing the commotion to see Thomas had knocked Martin to the ground and was now on top of him punching him. Chris rushed to help when Martin managed to push Thomas off him, and he punched Thomas twice before he froze feeling the dirt shift under their combined weight. He yelled at Chris to stay back, and then he went to back up when he felt Thomas grab his leg and drag him back. The dirt shifted again, Thomas began hitting Martin again _unaware_ of the danger they both were in as more and _more_ dirt fell, Chris was helpless as he watched his brother being attacked. Suddenly he saw Thomas reach beside him and grab a large rock, and was about to hit Martin with it when the ground finally fell, taking Thomas with it. Martin once again dove for the edge, but he _couldn't_ reach Thomas this time, but he _refused_ to give up and he carefully hung his upper body over the edge and tried to reach him. Martin's fingertips brushed Thomas' as they reached for each other, when suddenly the root's Thomas held onto snapped and he fell backwards to his death. Martin yelled out in frustration, as the ground began to shift again, Chris grabbed him and pulled him back before he fell too. Despite the pain from his attack Martin pulled away from Chris and walked near the edge keeping his back to him and just stood there starring at where Thomas had fallen. Chris' heart _hurt_ for his brother, he stood and went back to the same tree he had originally been at and called the Tortuga and told them what happened. He then went to where his brother still stood and without saying or doing anything he stood with him. He knew Martin _didn't_ need to hear word's of comfort, he _didn't_ need to be touched either, he just needed to know he wasn't _alone_, and so they stood in silence together until the team arrived to pick them up…

**Two Day's Later:**

The sun was slowly setting in the early evening sky, as he stood looking out over the cliff's edge he had been standing alone for the last two hour's. He was torn, they had _stopped_ Kincaid, but in the process, _he_ had let him fall to his _death_. Even though he knew, he had tried everything he could have to try and save him, in the end he had _failed_! He sighed shakily; as he closed, his eye's and pushed his palms into them trying to keep the tears from falling. He sat down heavily on a rock and starred at his feet, the guilt weighing _heavily_ on him, he lifted his head and watched the animal's going about their nightly routine and _envied_ them. As he sat there lost in his guilt he never noticed Chris leaning against a tree watching him sadly, he hurt for his brother and wished he could make everything better for him. He looked at his brother and saw the many cut's, and bruise's that covered his face, and body from the attack and sighed, _every time _he closed his eye's he saw Martin being attacked and he could hear his warning's to stay back, and those memories made his heart _ache_. Martin was being attacked and could have been killed, and yet _he_ still protected _him_, not allowing him to help! It had been this way since they were young, Martin _always_ protecting him from danger, or helping Chris get out of different situation's, sure as they got older Chris had _his_ turn at protecting or helping Martin when he was in danger. Only this time Chris _didn't_ know how to help Martin and he felt like a _failure_, he knew not only did he carry the guilt of almost killing him, but also the guilt of letting Kincaid die! Normally he would know exactly what to say or do in this situation _if _it was happening to anyone else, but it was happening to _Martin_! He stood watching as Martin starred into the distance, but not really seeing anything. Suddenly Martin sighed before he leaned against his legs and without looking at Chris spoke to him.

"How _long_ are you going to stand there watching me? It's kind of _creepy_ Chris!"

"_No_, what's _creepy_ is how you _always_ do that! You got _eyes_ in the back of your head bro?" Chris asked smiling sadly, as he went and sat beside Martin on the rock.

"I _told_ you and the others earlier I'm _fine_! So, why are you _stalking_ me?"

"Martin, I'm your brother I know you _better_ than anyone and so I _didn't_ buy your _lame_ attempt at convincing us you were okay!" Chris answered.

"So, that mean's I _can't_ convince you that…"

"_Nope_! _Not_ going to happen bro!" Chris said cutting him off gently.

"Oh well, I tried…and _failed_!"

"_Miserably_, I might add!" Chris said nudging Martin lightly.

"Thanks for _reminding_ me!" Martin said as he nudged him back, smiling sadly.

"Martin _seriously_ though, talk to me _please_? I want to help!"

"You _can't_!" Martin said shaking his head without looking at him.

"How can you be so sure?" Chris asked.

"Just _drop_ it Chris! You _can't_ help!"

"_No_! I won't just drop it! Let me help Martin please?" Chris said frustrated.

"Damnit Chris I said _NO_!" Martin yelled getting up too quickly and his still healing bruised ribs throbbed with the sudden movement and he leaned against a tree his back to Chris as he doubled over. "That _hurt's_!"

"Let me help you sit back down Martin?" Chris said gently as he touched his arm.

"I said to _stop_! Just leave me _alone_ Chris!" Martin said as he pulled away, and leaned his body against the tree for support. "Just _go_!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Martin what's going on? Why _won't_ you let me help you?" Chris asked upset. "You're my brother, I love you let me help you _please_?"

"You want to help so _badly_? Then tell me how to make my _guilt_ disappear Chris! I almost _killed_ you, and I let another man fall to his _death_! You could have _died_ today and it would have been because of _me_, and then Kincaid fell to his death, because _I_ failed to reach him!" Martin yelled so hurt by all that had happened, Chris felt _all_ of his pain.

"Martin listen to me! I _don't_ blame you for what happened, you were brainwashed and had _no_ idea what you were doing! Yeah, I could have _died_…but I _didn't_ because _you_ saved me, not once but _twice_ remember? Martin, what happened to Kincaid wasn't your fault either! You saved him Martin, he attacked and beat on you and then you tried to save him _again_!" Chris said trying to make him realize what happened wasn't his fault.

"Chris, _how_ can you be so _forgiving_? I tried to _kill_ you!" Martin asked sadly.

"You're my _brother_ Martin! Please stop _blaming_ yourself?" Chris spoke gently.

"I _can't_ Chris! I tried to kill you!"

"You _didn't_ though! Martin, _you _proved that there is _nothing_ stronger than family when you broke through whatever mind control Kincaid had you under and _saved_ me!"

"I…I just _can't_ let go of the guilt!" Martin said as he began to cry. "I'm _sorry_!"

"I forgive you, I _always_ will!" Chris said as he held Martin tight just letting him cry.

A few minute's later Martin stopped crying and Chris let him go and they stood in silence taking in all the beauty all around them, Chris looked at Martin he smiled sadly, as he met his eyes. Martin smiled back and nudged him lightly before he looked back at the Savannah and sighed, before he spoke without looking at him thanking him.

"Thanks Chris!"

"For _what_?"

"For _not_ giving up on me, and for _not_ letting me give up on _myself_!"

"You're welcome, and I'll _always_ be there for you bro!"

"Come on, let's get back to the Tortuga and get out of here huh?" Martin said turning to leave; he stopped when he realized Chris hadn't moved he spoke concerned. "You _coming_?"

"I'll be there in a sec!" Chris answered.

"Oh, okay…you want me to _wait_?"

"Nah, you go on ahead! I'll be there in a sec, I _promise_!"

"Alright, see you soon!" Martin said smiling as he turned and walked away.

Once alone Chris went and stood near the edge and looked down as he sighed shakily, he knew Martin had a _long_ road ahead of him before he was _truly_ healed. He also knew that with help from the team, and himself he would find his way back to them. Chris took a deep breath before he turned and walked to where the other's waited, when he joined them he found them laughing at something Jimmy had said. He was quickly filled in and joined in the laughter as he looked over at Martin who was laughing too and Martin met his eye's before he nodded and looked away. In that look, they shared _more_ then they could have if they had spoke, and Chris _knew_ that they'd be okay soon, and that made him _very_ happy!

**THE END**


End file.
